


Stillborn

by XxWolfgirl2846xX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWolfgirl2846xX/pseuds/XxWolfgirl2846xX
Summary: you have come to stay in Asgard as Loki is the father of your child. You go into labor alone, with him rotting in chains. But something’s wrong. You can feel it.(Gender neutral: Possible m-preg, depending on reader)





	Stillborn

You had gone into labor hours ago. It hurt terribly but you tried to keep it all together.  
Evidently, you failed.  
The nurses tried to console you but none of their actions could help.  
Something was off, something was wrong. Thor was watching as the nurses desperately tried to calm you down. With no succes. If anything whatever they did seemed to cause you to grow even bolder in your language, even louder in your cursing 

Thor looked on as they injected you with yet another sedative. By now there was enough in your blood to make a Midgardian elephant fall, and yet screams continued to rip from your throat. 

You screamed in pain. The name on your lips nearly unrecognizable if it weren’t for the fact that this was the only thing that left your mouth for the past hours. 

Tears were rolling down your face as the nurses hands reached to help you bring the small life into the world of Asgard. 

Thor turned and walked away.  
He returned shortly with someone by his side. He only hoped the man could help. 

Thor unlocked the chains and told the man where to find you. He ran, as fast as his feet could carry him. 

You cried. You screamed. Your body was in pain, as was your mind and as was your heart.  
Then suddenly he was by your side. He pushed away all the hands that were touching you even with their good intention.  
“You’re okay love. I’m here. I’m here”  
You relaxed. Sobs racked your body in joy of finally seeing him again. 

Thor watched the change in your body, the change in your eyes and seemed to finally realize something he was blind to before. 

Nearly an hour later you were once again calm. It was over. The child was born. dead silence filled the air. dread settled itself back into your bones.  
You stopped breathing. The man holding your child said nothing.  
He handed you your child. You looked intently at the little person in your arms as the man stayed by your side.  
The baby had a blue skin. Lighter lines seemed to be drawn, like scars on top. It was a little boy. His, No doubt, red eyes closed to you

You gave your child back to the man beside you. He held the boy in his hands, looking at the child with tears shining in his eyes. 

He pressed The small body to his chest in a hug. You stayed like this for a while. Neither knowing or caring how much time had passed. There wasn’t A sound to be heard in the chamber.  
You looked over to the father of your child. He still kept the boy to his chest. 

Your throat was sore from screaming and your eyes were tired from everything else.  
“L- Loki”  
Your hoarse voice sounded but barely through the room.  
But At this a sob fell from his lips. 

The little boy laid in the god’s arms.  
His tiny body lifeless and cold to the warm embrace of his father. 

The nurses came in after realizing the noise had ceased to sound through the halls. It seemed they didn’t dare to come closer to the god of mischief in such a state. 

None truly knew what would pass if they made a sound too harsh or a movement too quick. The god could not spare them any thought or glimpse. But he could just as well lay waste to all of Asgard himself. 

And sooner even they realized that they could do nothing. So they left you and the mage to drown in your sorrow

Loki laid the little boy back into your arms. He sat by your side and watched. 

 

Thor had walked away as he found He couldn’t bare to watch anymore. 

You were now alone with loki and your stillborn child. 

You then looked back to the god beside you. And you smiled. Some kind of grin spread on your lips as you laid your hand on the side of his face, making him look you in the eyes.

 

 

Thor finally returned. Walking in on the same scene he had left. Loki sat beside your bed and you had the baby boy in your arms. Pressing the child close to your chest.  
He decided to close in. As he went to put a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder he realized the trick that had been played. 

After the illusion disappeared all that was left on the neatly made bed was a handwritten note. 

‘Dear brother,  
Thank you.  
I will see you soon. 

Love Loki’

and as the magic worked, more letters appeared, seemingly random. They blended together. Overlapping and twisting themselves until finally a picture appeared.

Instead of a letter with names and secret places, the piece of paper now showed a photo of the little boy, his red eyes gleaming as he laid in your protecting arms. Loki beside them, smiling.


End file.
